Sakurabelle
by Hime Luvchubby
Summary: Sakura yang kesal dengan Sasori harus sabar karena kini ia harus menjadi Annabelle dadakan diacara Halloween disekolah mereka. Kemudian Sasuke datang dan merubah Annabelle kw jadi Sakurabelle. / Bad Summary / Special Halloween / Alur Gaje / DLDR


**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Warning : Alur gaje, OOC, AU, typo's (karena gak dicek lagi), Sakura centric dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Special buat ngeramein Halloween Night (DLDR)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakurabelle  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, namaku Sakura. Aku tinggal disebuah kota yang merupakan pusat pemerintahan jepang, Konoha. Disini aku tinggal dengan kedua orang tua ku dan juga dengan Nii-san ku yang menyebalkan dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi. Aku tidak heran karena dikamarnya ada setumpuk boneka yang lebih cocok dimainkan oleh bayi berambut merah terang sepertinya. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun memiliki paras 'babyface', tapi jangan harap bisa melihat tingkahnya yang imut karena dia memang sangat jahil terutama kepadaku.

Sering kali Kaa-san ku memergoki dirinya yang sedang menarik-narik rambutku kasar karena ia ingin membuat rambut merah mudaku menjadi seperti rambut salah satu koleksi bonekanya. Kaa-san hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena tau Sasori-Nii tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghentikan keinginannya.

Dan sebentar lagi sekolahku akan merayakan Halloween Day, Sasori yang notabene nya adalah kakak kelasku langsung bersikeras ingin menjadikan aku layaknya boneka kesukaannya, Annabelle. Rambutku yang memang sudah panjang hampir sepinggang, tidak akan sulit untuk dikepang menyerupai boneka laknat itu. Untuk masalah make up terutama kostum dan lain-lain, kakakku ini sudah menyogok sahabatku, Ino yang sangat ahli dalam hal tersebut. Menganggap bahwa Ino hanya akan mempan dengan tawaran untuk berkencan dengan Sai, kakak kelas Ino dan Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan Sasori.

Dan untuk totalitas, Saso-Nii berencana untuk mengubah warna rambutku menjadi pirang kecoklatan agar lebih menyerupai boneka jelek 'Annabelle'. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, kekasihku sudah terlebih dahulu mencegahnya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tindakan konyol kakakku yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan. Untung saja hari ini para siswa dibebaskan agar dapat mempersiapkan acara Halloween night nanti malam, jadi aku tidak khawatir dengan perdebatan alot yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sasori-Nii.

"Aku tidak mau punya pacar seperti Annabelle," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan deathglare kepada Saso-Nii. Aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat kekasihku itu melawan kakakku yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berpacaran dengan Annabelle? Kalau kau tidak mau Saki seperti Annabelle, kenapa tak kau putuskan saja?" bagai tersambar petir, tubuhku langsung menegang mendengar Saso-Nii yang dengan terang-terangan menyuruh Sasuke putus denganku.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskan dan membiarkan Saki dipaksa oleh Nii-sannya," ucap Sasuke yakin yang sedikit membuatku terharu, tapi aku sadar tidak lama lagi Sasori akan mengamuk dan...

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? KAU HANYA PACARNYA SEDANGKAN AKU KAKAKNYA, BAHKAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENIKAH TANPA RESTUKU, DENGAR KAU UCHIHA?!" sudah kubilang kan? Nii-san akan mengeluarkan teriakan tujuh oktaf yang memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

Mendengar hal itu, rahang Sasuke-kun langsung mengeras dan tangannya mengepal bersiap membekap mulut kakakku yang sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas diatap sekolah ini. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, tanganku langsung menggenggam dan mengelus tangannya agar emosinya dapat berkurang. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih sayang dengan kakakku, karena aku tau jika Sasuke sudah marah ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan tulang lawannya. Dan aku takut dengan kakakku yang sejak tadi sudah menggerutu berusaha memancing amarah Sasuke untuk mematahkan rahangnya yang terpahat dengan imut diwajahnya.

Dan pertengkaran antara Sasuke-kun dan Saso-Nii yang terus mempermasalahkan warna rambutku disaat malam perayaan Halloween pun berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran menuju rumahku. Sasori-Nii mengancam akan mempengaruhi Kaa-san agar tidak merestui hubungan aku dengan Sasuke karena Saso-Nii adalah anak kesayangan Kaa-san.

Kami bertiga pun sampai didepan rumahku dengan berlarian, Sasori dan Sasuke langsung berebut memasuki gerbang rumahku. Aku yang sudah kelelahan berlari dari atap sekolah hingga kerumah hanya bisa menarik dan mengatur nafasku yang berantakan. Sekilas Sasuke melirik kearahku dengan iba dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'aku-akan-memenangkan-ini' dan kembali mengejar Sasori-Nii yang sudah duluan masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah aku masuk kedalam rumah, kulihat Sasuke tengah berojigi menghormati Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang saat ini ada dirumah. Belum sempat Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, kakakku langsung mengadukan Sasuke-kun yang berusaha menghalangi keinginannya mendandani aku layaknya Annabelle.

"Kaa-san, lihatlah Sasuke, pacar Saki yang menyebalkan ini. Ia melarangku untuk mendandani Saki agar terlihat mirip dengan Annabelle untuk acara Halloween Day nanti malam," mendengar hal ini, Tou-san langsung mengalihkan atensinya dari koran kepada Kaa-san dan memberi semacam kode yang tak kumengerti.

"Sasuke, duduklah dulu. Sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu tidak setuju dengan ide Sasori untuk mendandani Sakura? Bukankah ini untuk perayaan Halloween?" tanya Mebuki, ibuku dengan lemah lembut sambil mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk. Aku pun langsung mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke.

"Begini, Baa-san. Sebenarnya Sasori ingin mewarnai rambut Sakura menjadi pirang dan menurutku ini terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan. Tou-san yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka langsung membanting korannya itu.

"Sasori, benarkah itu?" ucap Tou-san sambil menahan marah, tidak biasanya ia emosi seperti ini. Saso-Nii yang kaget dengan reaksi Tou-san hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasori? Kau ingin mengubah warna rambut adikmu yang sangat indah itu? Tak tau kah kamu kalau Kaa-san dengan Tou-san membuatnya dengan sulit? Coba bayangkan rambut merah mu itu diubah jadi merah muda seperti adikmu! Pasti kau tidak terima, sama seperti Saki. Betulkan, Saki?" semua yang ada diruang keluarga itu hanya sweatdrop mendengar alasan yang aneh terlontar dari mulut Tou-sanku. Aku yang ditanya Tou-san hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Tou-san bahwa aku tidak terima rambut merah muda ku diubah jadi pirang kecoklatan hanya untuk acara Halloween ini.

Melihat aku mengangguk, Tou-san pun langsung menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar.  
"Sasuke terima kasih karena memberitahukan hal ini sebelum terlambat," Tou-san pun hanya melirik kearah Sasori yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibir seolah meminta pembelaan kepada Kaa-san, sedangkan Kaa-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, Tou-san pun tersenyum kepada aku dan Sasuke.

"Kalian sangat cocok, aku menyetujui hubungan kalian," aku pun tersenyum kepada Tou-san dengan tatapan 'terima-kasih'.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kalian tidak perlu menanyakan pendapat Kaa-san. Karena apapun yang terjadi, Kaa-san yakin Sasuke baik untukmu, Saki" ucap Kaa-san sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku pun melirik kearah Sasuke-kun, ternyata kekasihku itu sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia pun menatapku dan menautkan tanganku dijari-jarinya yang besar sambil menatapku dengan tatapan 'aku-memenangkannya-saki'. Belum sempat kami merasakan kebahagiaan atas hubungan kami, Saso-Nii sudah kembali merengek.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, bagaimana dengan acara halloweennya nanti? Tidak mungkin kan Saki menjadi Annabelle dengan rambut pink? Itu akan terlihat sangat lucu, ayolah," ternyata kakakku itu masih belum menyerah dengan rambutku. Karena Kaa-san tak ingin mengecewakan anak kesayangannya, Kaa-san pun langsung mengelus pucuk kepala Sasori-Nii.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Sasori. Kita bisa memakaikan Saki wig agar dia terlihat seperti boneka kesukaanmu," Sasori-Nii pun mengangguk dan memancarkan senyum ala psikopat yang membuat Sasuke-kun agak berjengkit melihatnya, mungkin dia melihat Saso-Nii mengerikan karena menyukai boneka Annabelle.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke-kun pun pulang dan berjanji akan menjemputku nanti malam agar bisa berangkat bersama keacara Halloween. Kemudian, aku menelepon Ino untuk segera pergi kepusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli kostum yang akan kami pakai nantinya.

Kami pun sampai disana dan Ino selalu bergegas untuk mencari keperluan kostum kami dengan dalih 'Waktu kita tidak banyak'. Ia pun mengajak aku untuk mencari wig berwarna pirang kecoklatan untuk membantu menutupi rambut merah mudaku yang terlampau unik. Setelah dapat sesuai keinginan kami langsung menghampiri toko yang menyediakan kostum yang banyak beredar menjelang perayaan Halloween tahun ini.

Untuk memenuhi janjinya terhadap kakakku, ia terlebih dahulu mencari kostumku, ya kostum Annabelle. Dipilihnya gaun terusan berwarna putih diatas lutut dengan bagian atas transparan didaerah tulang selangka dan mendekati dadaku hingga lengan dengan pita merah dibagian perut, supaya terlihat tidak monoton tanpa style katanya. Aku yang tidak terlalu mengerti hal seperti ini hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Setelah lama kami kembali berkutat untuk mencari kostum yang akan dikenakan Ino, akhirnya ia menetapkan pilihannya pada kostum iblis. Berwarna merah terang yang akan sangat ketat dipakai seperti pakaian renang, dan juga aksesoris pelengkapnya seperti tongkat trisula, bando berbentuk tanduk yang lancip, dan tentu saja ekor yang panjang dengan bagian ujungnya seperti panah. Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sai bertekuk lutut.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam untuk berbelanja, kami pun kembali menuju rumahku untuk memakai make up tentu saja. Setelah aku dan Ino sudah mandi, kami pun langsung memakai kostum dan melapisi wajah kami dengan riasan make up.

Lihatlah penampilan kami, aku sudah memakai gaun terusan putih pilihan ini yang sangat ketat dibadanku yang mungil ini. Rambutku yang pink sudah tertutupi dengan sempurna dibalut wig yang sudah dikepang dikanan dan kirinya terlebih dahulu, ditambah kaos kaki putih dan wedges sewarna gaunku memperlengkap penampilanku. Make up yang memberikan kesan mengerikan sudah sukses membuatku terlihat bukan 'Sakura' sekali, aku jadi takut apakah nanti Sasuke-kun mengenaliku atau tidak.

Penampilan Ino sudah jangan ditanya lagi, ia terlihat sangat seksi saat ini. Semua yang ia kenakan terlihat mencolok sekali. Setelah kami siap, Ino memutuskan untuk berangkat dengan Sasori karena sebentar lagi aku akan dijemput oleh Sasuke, kekasihku. Selain itu, Ino juga ingin menagih janji Sasori yang akan mendekatkannya dengan Sai.

Tak lama kemudian ada suara bel dari arah pintu. Sepertinya itu Sasuke, aku pun bergegas membukakan pintunya.

Dugaanku benar, lihatlah sosok Sasuke yang nampak tampan dengan balutan kostum vampire. Jasnya yang menampilkan kerah keatas, gigi taring yang terlihat menyembul dari kedua bibir seksinya, rompi yang menutupi kemeja putihnya yang dipadu dengan celana hitam dan sepatu pantofel membuatnya benar-benar terlihat keren.

Seketika ia memutar kepalanya bosan saat aku menelitinya dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Dan dia yang melihat kostumku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" aku menyeritkan kening melihat ekspresi 'kurang senang' nya itu.

"Ini yang kubenci, kau terlihat seperti Annabelle yang sesungguhnya," aku pun mengerucutkan bibir sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

"Sudahlah, kita harus pergi," ia pun menggenggam jemariku dan menuntunku menuju mobilnya, tapi sebelum kami sempat masuk kemobil terdengan suara deheman dari belakang, setelah kulihat ternyata Sasori-Nii dan Ino. Aku mendengus karena tau setelah ini aku dan Sasuke-kun tak akan bisa bersenang-senang dengan wajar.

Belum sempat aku menaiki mobil, Saso-Nii sudah memisahkan tanganku dengan Sasuke dan memaksa Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau duduk dibelakang dengan Ino, Saki," aku hanya mendengus sebal. Saso-Nii selaalu tau cara untuk mengusik kebahagiaanku.

Akhirnya kami pun berangkat kesekolah tempat perayaan Halloween dilaksanakan. Baru saja sampai, kami sudah disambut oleh orang-orang berkostum mengerikan yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Melihat hal ini, Sasuke-kun reflek menarik tanganku dan mendekap bahu kiriku agar aku merasa aman. Aku pun tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan tersenyum, Saki. Kau terlihat mengerikan," kakakku yang mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa aku mengerikan langsung menarik tanganku dan menjauhkanku dari Sasuke-kun.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan dia mengerikan, Uchiha! Tidak bisakah kau melihat dia begitu manis seperti boneka kesayanganku, huh?" ujar Saso-Nii seraya menyeringai. Sasuke pun langsung memutar matanya bosan.

"Hn, Saki memang manis. Tapi bukan saat dia menjadi orang lain," ucapannya terlihat kesal, hey Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku jika menjadi seperti ini membuatmu tidak senang. Sasuke pun langsung menarik tanganku daan membawaku pergi menjauhi Saso-Nii.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" ucapku hati-hati.

"Membersihkan riasanmu," perintahnya, ia memintaku untuk menghapus riasan yang sudah susah payah Ino pakaikan khusus untuk acara ini. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan otomatis Sasuke-kun juga berhenti.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghapusnya, Ino sudah susah payah meriasku, aku pikir tidak baik jika tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya," aku pun menunduk tak berani menatap Onyx yang sedari tadi memandangku.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menghilangkan make up mu, tapi..." ucapan Sasuke tertahan dan dengan cepat ia menarik wig ku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Jangan kau ubah dirimu, Saki. Karena aku mencintaimu tulus tanpa kau harus jadi orang lain," Sasuke-kun pun mencium bibirku hingga sedikit melumatnya. Aku yang kaget hanya bisa diam sambil menyesapi rasa yang telah dia berikan padaku, dan aku yakin walaupun riasan ini cukup tebal tapi tak akan bisa menutupi rona kemerahan dipipiku.

Dia pun berhenti menciumku dan menatap Emeraldku lagi, sambil memegang pipiku.

"Saki, tanpa wig itu kau masih mirip Annabelle," oh tuhan, kenapa kau bahas ini lagi Sasuke-kun? Aku pun hanya bisa memutar tubuh membelakanginya tanda bahwa aku marah.

"Hei jangan marah," ia pun memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dan membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leherku. "Karena tak ada Annabelle berambut pink, jadi... mungkin kau lebih cocok dibilang Sakurabelle, hum?" aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sakurabelle? Memang ada yang seperti itu? Sasuke-kun ini ada-ada saja," aku terkekeh.

"Tapi aku tetap lebih suka dengan Sakura Haruno, Saki. Emm, sepertinya Uchiha Sakura tidak buruk juga, huh?" wajahku langsung memanas mendengarnya, aku pun langsung menoleh kekanan dan disambut oleh bibir seksinya yang memagut bibir mungilku untuk merasakan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Berakhir dengan gaje, oke harusnya dijelasin gimana keadaan Sasori ama Ino. Entah Ino ketemu Sai atau enggak, tapi saya terlalu malas ngetiknya.  
Karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan.

31/10/2016

Hime Luvchubby


End file.
